Beauty Everywhere
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Santana is depressed after her grandma kicks her out. Brittany tries to make her see the beauty in life with the help of the glee club . Borrowing some Starship songs.


**Hello lovely world of fanfiction. So this couple is not my OTP (Klaine is obviously) but I do think they are cute. This is actually a gift to my best friend who ships Brittana like there is no tomorrow. **

**I'm worried that Santana POV sounds too nice so if you could give me feedback for future reference then I would be forever grateful. Also I did not have anyone edit this so sorry in advance. These songs are from the Starkid musical Starship and I know that Glee will never ever do Starkid songs but hey thats what fanfiction is for no?**

**I do not own Glee or Starship (of course.)**

* * *

_I want you to leave this house. I never want to see you again. _

Those words resound in my head like a gunshot. An endless, stinking, gunshot that was giving me a migraine. It was impossible to believe that not two days ago, everything was okay in this world. Because now it just seems like this hurt, this never ending hurt, is all that is left. Not a second goes by, that I don't think of abuelita. I already miss her.

I walk down the hallways that I usually own, allowing myself for once to be pushed with the crowd. I walk aimlessly, my mind clouded with thought. Somehow I find myself in the auditorium. It's empty except for Brad, who is sitting at the piano, playing around with an unrecognizable piece of music. I nod briefly at him and force a small smile and he returns it. I know that I should leave, and let Brad do his work but something keeps me back. Suddenly, the song that Brad was playing morphes into a song that I know and the volume increases. Brittany had forced me to watch those musical that this song was from, and I would only admit to myself that I had enjoyed them. I had maybe enjoyed them so much that I had downloaded all the music. So when the song got to the verse, I didn't hesitate to sing.

**It's a big, big, universe **

**So many dimensions **

**And unanswered questions... **

**Not to mention, life **

**What an invention, life **

**There's no choice involved in what you are given **

**One mind, one voice, one body to live in **

**Life... **

The song was kind of perfect. Actually completely perfect. In the back of my mind I reminded myself to thank Brad later.

**It's a short, small thing we lead **

**With so much potential **

**Pointless or essential **

**Which one can I be? **

**Where do I fit? **

**Where do I stand? **

**Who are they to say what I am? **

**And how can I stay inside this awful world I know? **

To my surprise, I started to cry. The words were so true. I let the tears flow, because I knew that no one could see me and I honestly didn't care anymore.

**And I need a way out I need an escape **

**I'd rather be dead than to live in this place **

**I wish that something or someone could just take it all away **

**Someone take me away...**

I collapsed on the floor of the stage, sobs wracking my entire body. I could vaguely hear Brad getting up and leaving me be. I was forever thankful for the silent man. I stayed there for who knows how long. I suddenly saw a flash of red and looked up to see Brittany standing at the door of the auditorium. She looked at me with sad eyes and a frown before she turned around and left.

* * *

Two days later, I was sitting, blindfolded, in the back of Brittany's parent car. And I had no idea what was going on. I could hear music playing and Brittany singing along not at all softly while her parents chatted in the front. Brittany was jumping up and down in her seat with what I assumed was anticipation. This continued for about ten long minutes before we stopped and I was being lead out of the car (still blindfolded) by Brittany. I heard her parents murmur to her that they would be back in about an hour and then I heard the car leave. Now it was completely silent.

- "Britt, where are we? What's going on?" The blindfold was suddenly taken off of me and I saw that we stood in a deserted park. The vibrantly coloured swing sets and sandboxes were unoccupied by children. Behind that was a grass field, full of flowers. I looked at Brittany confused. "Why are we at a children's park?"

- "Because, I know how much losing your grandma hurt and how sad you've been. So I brought you here so that you could see the beauty that's still left in the world." She turned away from me and yelled 'hit it'. Music suddenly came out of nowhere. And Brittany began to sing.

**Look how the silk worms **

**Sway in the wind **

**Weaving their silk **

**Regardless of what you've done **

**Or where you've been **

**They'll give ya **

**Beauty... **

Brittany grabbed my hands and lead me forward, through the park.

**See how the dragonfly **

**Dance through the flowers **

**A brilliant ballet at 15 miles an hour **

**There's no admission **

**To this vision **

**Of beauty... **

**And it might be slightly different **

**From things that you may know **

**You can't deny there's something special **

**When you see the night sky glow **

Then out of the trees, the Glee Club emerged. I looked around completely bewildered.

**So look out It's around **

**Every corner **

**There's something magical in the air **

**Don't hide from your eyes **

**Or ignore **

**There is beauty... **

**Beauty everywhere**

Mike came up to me (well danced up to me was a better way of saying it) and began singing the next part.

**Check out the bees **

**They don't buzz around for money **

**They do it for free **

**Makin' love, makin' honey **

**Spreading pollen **

**How can you not fall in love?**

Then it was Finn singing with Rachel. Finn came up and hugged me.

**It might make you sneeze **

**But you better believe **

**It's beautiful stuff **

Then it was Kurt and Blaine, holding hands. They stood right in front of me and sang to me. I immediately regretted what I had said to them earlier.

**Then there's the wonder of the caterpillar **

**The best show in town, **

**The ending is killer! **

**There's a larval **

**Real-life marvel **

**To be found **

**It might sound cutesy**

**But there is beauty **

**All around **

Mercedes and Artie sang the next part.

**And it doesn't matter if **

**You've got twelve eyes or you've got two **

**Because nothing needs any more **

**Than one to take in the view **

Quinn took over and came up to me before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

**If you're preoccupied **

**With what's on the outside **

**You'll get lost in the "how it can seem" **

**But open your eyes **

**And you'll be surprised **

**To find out how much more **

**Something different can mean... **

The entire Glee Club joined in as they danced, an ill choreographed dance, but a dance none the less. I smiled broadly.

**We don't got **

**Any kind of worry **

**Our way of life is laissez-fair **

**No wealth, no poor **

**No hypocrisy **

**Just beauty... **

**Beauty everywhere **

**So look out **

**It's all around, **

**Kinda weird, but that's neither here nor there **

**You can face it, **

**Embrace it, **

**No need to fear **

**The beauty... **

**Beauty everywhere **

**Beauty everywhere **

**Beauty everywhere**

They ended with our signature hand raise and head drop and I laughed and cheered for them as they all took a bow.

* * *

After the number that they had prepared for me, the boys had gone and set up a picnic. The food had been my favourite and I knew that Brittany was to blame for all of this. After we had eaten, most of the glee clubbers had gone to play at the park but Britt and I stayed back. We were laying on our back looking up at the clouds. It was completely cliche but I didn't really care. I looked over and saw that Kurt and Blaine were doing the same thing. I smiled before turning back to Britt. She was busy pointing out shapes in the clouds. I smiled warmly as I looked at her. There was beauty everywhere. Especially in her. And I had her all to myself.


End file.
